Max Poetry
by The Human Kalei-doscope
Summary: This is a collection of poetry inspired by Max. Many more soon to come. UPDATE! Please R&R.
1. Moon Song

This is a poem that goes with my H1kW story. I havent got it finished yet, but bear with me. This is about Moonie and her feelings for Max.

Ben 10 (c) MOA

Moonie & H1kW (c) Me.

Savy?

_**Moon Song**_

_My heart, such a fragile thing._

_It's been hurt so many times before._

_False love, lost love, unrequited as well._

_You've felt loves gentle caress before._

_You fell completely._

_You feel you can never do it again._

_One life to live,_

_one life to give._

_May I give it to you?_

_Don't turn away, please._

_Look at me._

_I love you._

_I want to love you,_

_with all that my heart can give._

_All I ask, is for your heart in return._

_You walk away from me,_

_you are in doubt._

_Doubt of your own feelings._

_I will wait for you,_

_for as long as I can._

_For as long as you make me._

_Please don't leave me._

_I can't live without you._

_I may fall to pieces._

_I am incomplete without you._


	2. My December

_**My December**_

_Is love truly blind?_

_Can I find my way to your loving arms, my December?_

_See me._

_See me for the perosn I am._

_I am May, the spring of life._

_December, the begining of cold endings._

_I love you, my December._

_I see you._

_Let me sooth your weatherd soul,_

_take me in your arms._

_Let us lay in the sweet shadows forever._

_We can be safe._

_Liquid sunshine pitters down upon us,_

_damp yet warm in eachothers embrace._

_The trees the only witness,_

_to our forbidden love._

_I will always love you, my December._

_Untill the end of our days._

_Untill time stops forever,_

_and we expire into the mist._


	3. Neji Koi Setsuwa

_**Neji Koi Setsuwa**_

_A knight in tarnished armor,_

_an angel with a broken wing._

_You are perfection in my eyes._

_Hands of a protector,_

_Eyes of a saint._

_You melt my icey soul._

_My gordito chulo,_

_my gentle kaoru,_

_my heart shaped coffin._

_May I say 'I love you'?_

_Can we be together?_

_Together forever?_

_Dance,_

_walking in the air._

_Falling,_

_I am nothingness in your arms._

_Song,_

_you have the voice of an angel._

_Embrace,_

_I am your servant._

_Words are unnessacary, poetry in silence._

_A dance of love, we step in tune,_

_in tune to the rhythm of our hearts._

_Aishiteru, Tenshi Hane Buro-kun._


	4. Unintentional Suicide

This is just something I wrote after seeining the commercial for 'The Visitor'. I think my feelings about it are exspressed well enough for you to get the idea.

Ben 10 (c) man of Action & Cartoon Network

**Unintentional Suicide**

_Why have you done this?  
Did I see you do it?  
Can I forget it?  
How do I undo  
This unintentional suicide… _

I don't exist to you.  
But you do to me.  
I watch you  
Love you  
My unintentional suicide…

I'm a fool to feel this way.  
You never knew me.  
Your not even real.  
But you are so very real to me  
My unintentional suicide…

The pain is so real  
I cry for you  
I feel like I've lost you  
But you were never mine to lose  
My unintentional suicide…

Please let it be untrue  
Please let it all be fake  
I want the pain to stop  
I want you to look at me again  
My unintentional suicide…

I see you…

But you'll never see me…


	5. One Last Kiss

Yes, more poetry inspired by you know who. ;) This one comes from the kissing scene from _'The Visitor'_. Maxs POV.

_**One Last Kiss**_

_So long I've lived in loneliness,_

_nights so cold and lorn._

_No warmth of another to grace my bed,_

_no other heart to soothe my own, so worn._

_How I want this to last,_

_this kiss so sweet and tender._

_Her soft, real lips against mine,_

_my own her mouth will render._

_Forget the world around us,_

_all that matters is this._

_You and I, together once more,_

_sharing this one last kiss._


	6. Red Lips

This is a poem about Maxs last kiss with his late wife, Emily, before she died. Inspired by the Nightwish song _'While Your Lips are Still Red'. _You might have to read my fic _'Requiem'_ to get it.

Ben 10 © Man of Action & Cartoon Network. Emily (sorta) © Me. Savy?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Red Lips**

Before the red leaves your lips,

I kiss you.

Before the warmth leaves your flesh,

I touch you.

Before your eyes close forever,

I see them.

I want to hlod this moment always.

I'll remember this frozen time.

Before you leave me,

I'll hold you one last time.

While your lips are still red...


End file.
